Lattices of the above type are generally coated with a thermo-plastic material, either by prior coating of the threads or fibres, or coating by immersion, with such coating being intended to confer a suitable resistance to ageing, more particularly when used externally. The coating should also generally be considered as having the specific vocation of a binder used in a heat-welding process to create a connection between the interlaced threads, which are woven in a special weave that can be of any nature, on condition that it allows a non-negligible openness factor to remain, like the type of the articles that are sold as screens for attenuating the passage of light.
The prior art proposes to create such lattices, from two layers of interlaced threads for example, to form a cloth or fabric. The solutions of the prior art are most often created from glass threads or fibres coated with a polymer formulation and then woven, or indeed from glass threads or fibres that are woven and then coated with a polymer formulation by a padding or impregnation process for example. The formulation usually includes one or more polymers chosen from PVC, vinyl and polyurethane binders. These lattices can be sold in the form of lamellae or laminates and are perfectly suited to the creation of laminated curtains to hang vertically, or indeed in the form of roll-up curtains (or “roller blinds”).
Variations occur in the light intensity as a function of the weather and the time of day, obliging the user to manually change the positioning of the blind or curtain in order to allow passage of the light to a greater or lesser degree as required.